The nonmedical use and diversion of prescription drugs is an increasing problem among adolescents. In 2002, lifetime prevalence rates for adolescents' nonmedical prescription abuse was reported at 13.7% overall, with 11.2% reporting the nonmedical use of pain relievers. Despite the current and relatively high prevalence of prescription abuse by adolescents, this form of drug abuse receives relatively scant attention in the research literature. The primary purpose of this R03 application, Prescription Abuse and Diversion by Secondary Students is to advance our understanding of the nonmedical use and diversion of prescription drugs in a cross-sectional sample of 7th through 12th graders residing in one school district in metropolitan Detroit. Four categories of prescription drugs (e.g. stimulant, pain, sedative and sleep) will be the focus of this inquiry because current research suggests these medications have abuse potential and adolescents often are prescribed these drugs for legitimate medical conditions, increasing the likelihood that these medications will be diverted. To meet the study aims, students who report nonmedical use or diversion will be characterized and their drug use behaviors described; subgroups of students (gender, racial, etc) will be described as well. The correlates of the nonmedical use and diversion of prescription drugs will be examined in relation to previous prescriptions, substance use, and motivations to use prescriptions nonmedically. Our long term objective is to develop and evaluate a specific prevention program to reduce prescription abuse and diversion using an R01 mechanism.